Hidden Deep Within the Ice
by 13bookworm
Summary: After every fairy in Pixie Hollow awakens unable to remember who they are, it's up to Tink to fix things. When she finds the cure it's quite simple and everyone regains their memories, all except one. Vidia. In order to retrieve her memories an unexplained secret must be brought to the surface. As usual Tink is determined to find out what happened and she'll do whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little cousins story... so be gental on the reviews**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that you're forgetting something? Forgetting something really important? Some never find out what they have forgotten, but for others they find out more than they bargain for.

Tinkerbell awoke feeling the light of the day sun. bathing onto her warm skin. Her golden bangs hung over her blue eyes, shielding them from the brightness. She brushed the hair away from her eyes and sat up, letting out a huge yawn and stretching her arms in front of her.

Then she glanced around the room filled with tools and odd mechanisms that also cluttered the shelves. Tink jumped when the cricket shot out of the nearby clock and made its morning wake up call. This went on for several minutes each time she jumped a little less. When the cricket finally finished Tink continued her observation of the room. Off to the right was a spool of thread jumbled with many more tools and mechanisms piled on top. To the left was what seemed to be a fireplace with dimming coals.

She got up out of what appeared to be a giant pink seashell that rocked back and forth. Tink glanced down to the floor and saw her leaf green dress and matching shoes. Out of curiosity she bent down and poked the cotton balls that were the tip of her shoes. _So soft, but why put them on my feet?_ She suddenly felt that something was looming over her shoulder. When she turned she saw a pair of thin, clear wings that originated from her back. Lightly touching them with her hands, she could easily tell how delicate they were. She fluttered them gently, but when she expected to hover above the ground she remained grounded. _Can't fly, so what now?_

She took a few steps forward and then began to roam around the room. When she stared upward she saw bright green leaves that created a roof where cracks of light seeped in. _Where am I?_ Tink suddenly tripped over something and fell to the hard cool ground. She glanced back towards her feet to see some sort of metal bowl and picked it up. As she looked into it she saw her reflection in it's bronze shine. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders and saw her complexion that was nearly perfect. _Who am I?_  
Tink hopped back to her feet, the metal bowl still in hand. Her gaze immediately fell towards the mirror where she turned in all different directions surveying her full appearance. _What am I?_ As she continued to stare her golden hair slowly fell back into her face. Quickly she glanced around the room for something to tie it up with. Tink found some grass ribbon and quickly put her hair up in a bun. She didn't know why she put it in a bun, she didn't even know how to put it in a bun, but it felt right, sort of like an instinct.

Then she walked over to the closet filled with hanging outfits. All of which were the same exact dress she wore except for a winter coat that matched them. She glanced back down at her dress a moment. _Do I live here?_ A sudden noise occurred behind her and she flinched. Cautiously, Tink turned around to see an open chest at the other side of the room. When she walked over to it the chest was empty. Something suddenly tapped her shoulder and she whizzed around to come face to face with a firefly wuth a happy smiling expression. It had big beady eyes, and glowed a cheerful green. Its happy expression soon turned to confusion as Tink continued to stare at it puzzled.

"Do I know you?" Tink asked.

The firefly's expression became horrified, he began buzzing and making many gestures to things around the room.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you,".

His expression quickly turned to an annoyed one, but it became excited moments later and zoomed to the other end of the room. It pointed all of its little legs at the dying fireplace. Tink walked over to the firefly and the fireplace. The firefly then gestured half of its legs towards himself and then back to the practically dead fire. She stared at the firefly confused so he repeated this multiple times. Suddenly she got it.

"You're trying to tell me your name!".

The firefly filled with joy and glee as he buzzed happily. Then he resumed pointing at the fire.

"Ok, here goes. It has something to do with fire right?".

He nodded vigirously back to her.

"Ok then. Let's see... Flame?".

The firefly shook his head.

"Ash?".

He shook his head once again.

"Flicker?".

An annoyed expression returned to the firefly and he shook his head once more.

Tink went on naming random names and words. She was beginning to lose hope.

The firefly kept shaking his head so much when she finally did say his name he had to pause to nod to her.

"Blaze! That's your name!".

He nodded crazily to her.

"Well this is wonderful... Except now we need to figure out who I am,".

Blaze's happy mood dispersed just as her's did, but brightened just as quickly. He tugged at her arm and she followed him to the door. When she peeked through the window she saw a blue butterfly flying by and some flowers blowing in the early morning breeze. Slowly, she opened the door and took a step outside. The breeze felt warm and calming against her. She began to walk along the large tree root before her. Tink looked up to the sky to see the bright sun and floating white clouds.

She spun around and looked at the building she emurged from. It was a white tea pot and a very large one at that. _Who would live in a tea pot?_ Blaze suddenly appeared in front of her, buzzing to get her attention. He nudged her to continue on down the root.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze led her down to an odd sort of hole in the ground. Except it wasn't really a hole, tables were everywhere cluttered with more tools. There were more gadgets and machines as well, along with large grass woven baskets, many unfinished.

"What is this place? And why is it so deserted?".

Blaze didn't seem to notice her questioning and continued on up a long root. As she climbed after him she heard a clatter behind her. When she turned around to see a piece of cheese lying on the mossy floor. She then returned climbing the root when she heard another noise. When she turned around this time the cheese was gone. Tink didn't become fearful only curious. What other creatures live out here?

A sudden noise regained her attention, Blaze was buzzing crazily to her.

"I'm coming!".

When she made it to the top of the root and stepped onto the large mushroom Blaze was hovering over a table cluttered with many things. Tink slowly walked over to it, surveying the table as she went. There were blueprints, parts, and again more tools.

"What is all of this?".

Blaze had a ponderous look upon his face and within a few moments his face lit up with joy. He pointed at Tink and when she nodded to him he began to pretend he was hammering something.

"I built all this?" Tink asked as she picked up the blueprints and looked them over more carefully.

Blaze nodded.

She put the blueprints down and let out a sigh, "But that still doesn't really tell me who I am,".

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the nook. Both Blaze and Tink crept slowly to edge of the mushroom. Below them was a stout figure dressed in green that had wings as well, carrying kettles and pots. Who is that?

"Hey there!" Tink called.

The figure jumped, dropping the pots and kettle, then looked towards her. "Well who are you?" She asked with a distinctive English accent as she began to pick them back up.

"I'm... actually I don't know who I am. I was kind of hoping you did," Tink replied as she hopped back down the root and helped her pick up the pots and kettles.

"Me! I barely know who I am myself, in fact not at all, let alone you!".

"Oh. Is there anyone who might know who I am?".

"Doubt it. I don't think anyone knows who they are,".

The was silence for a moment, but then Tink asked, "Why would everyone suddenly just forget?".

"No one knows and they're all too afraid to find out so they all hide in their homes,".

"Well there's gotta be a way to get everyone's memories back,".

"Oh there probably is, but no one's actually willing to try,".

There was another moment of silence until once again Tink spoke up, "So if everyone's hiding out in their homes, why are you out here?".

"Someone has to clean up this mess of a place,".

"Well, I'll get our memories back and everyone else's too!".

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?".

"I don't exactly know, but I'll find some way,".

"You do that alright,".

Tink placed the last pot on the table, nodded, and continued on out of the nook with Blaze.

"She's determined and has a good heart," the fairy said to herself, "If anyone's going to figure this out it'd be her,".

Tink and Blaze continued their journey through tall, luscious, green grass. It towered almost three times the height of her and it made their location unknown. Overhead the sky was cloudy and gray, kind of eerie.

Suddenly there was a rustle through the grass and the two froze. When they glanced around there was nothing there.

"Is this place always this creepy?" Tink asked.

Blaze shook his head in reply.

Then Tink noticed a cheese crumb on the ground, but she thought nothing of it.

They continued on along the dirt path until they felt the ground begin to rumble. The tall grass was shaking wildly and then suddenly just as tall prickly plants came running out of them. Their leaves poked and picked at her as Blaze flew above trying to figure out a way to help.

Suddenly a figure jumped in between the commotion of thistles and scooped up Tink. Then it bound down the path away from the stampede. When they were safe Tink hopped off the creature. Before her was a mouse, a little grey mouse had saved her.

Blaze came up to them, buzzing crazily to the mouse. It appeared to gasp, at least in a way that a mouse could do. Then Blaze continued to buzz crazily making many many hand gestures.

"Um, hello?" Tink asked confusingly, "Who is this?".

The two became silent and began to puzzle the thought. Then Blaze noticed another cheese crumb behind her, he quickly zipped past Tink and grabbed it. He returned and held it up to her.

"What's with the cheese crumb?".

Blaze then gestured it towards the mouse.

"You want me to give it to the mouse?".

Both of them shook their heads. Then Blaze pointed at the mouse once more then back to the cheese.

"Ok, so the mouse likes cheese, so?".

Blaze face-palmed with three of his legs.

The mouse suddenly squeaked at Blaze and Blaze's expression brightened. He placed the crumb back on the ground as the mouse began to dig at the dirt crazily. When the mouse finished he sat back down.

Tink looked closely at what they had done. _Mouse equals cheese? What could that mean?_

"Wait a minute! Mouse equals cheese! That must be your name, Cheese!".

Both Blaze and Cheese nodded crazily back to her.

"How many other animal friends are gonna join us on this?".

They shrugged back to her.

"Ok then. Well if we're gonna figure this whole thing out we better keep moving,". Then the odd new trio was off, continuing along the seemingly never ending, dirt path.

* * *

**Dear Clarionromance22,**

**How everyone lost their memories will be later explained.**

**Dear, Sweetwriter16,**

**Yep even Queen Clarion and Lord Milori have lost their memories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, my cousin gave up on writing the rest so I decided to continue it myself. As of now the story will be a spin-off of my 'Quest for the Queen' series, mostly it will just have characters and references to events that****happened in 'Quest for the Queen' and its future installments.**

* * *

The new found trio strided through the Autumn Wood. Red and brown leaves danced around them as they fell to the ground. As they continued onward there were no other fairies or really any other animals either.

"What is this place? Where is everyone?" Tink asked.

Both Cheese and Blaze shrugged back to her.

The further they went the more confused she became. _Shouldn't there be more people? _Then other thoughts flooded her head. _Wait a minute, am I seriously following a mouse and a firefly aimlessly around? Where are they taking me? What if this is some sort of trap?_

Quickly she glanced around to see if there was anything familiar, still nothing. Although there wasn't anything familiar there was something that caught her attention. Snow. It was falling just on the other side of the trees. Tink continued to stare at the white specs and suddenly found herself drawing nearer to them.

She came into a clearing to find a whole forest covered in snow. _Wow! This place just gets stranger and stranger! _Suddenly she noticed an owl with emerald eyes up in one of the snowy pine branches across the way.

Then Blaze appeared in front of her face, buzzing like crazy and pointing in the opposite direction. Tink tried to see past him, trying to look above or around him. When she finally did the owl was gone. _Hhmm._

"I'm coming," she replied as she continued to follow Blaze and Cheese.

After a while the trio came across a large tree with lustrous leaves and long branches. Slowly and cautiously they climbed the tree. Where the base of the tree began to break off into branches was a belvedere. In the center of it all was a basin of golden dust which flowed into it.

Blaze suddenly appeared in front of her face again and pulled her towards the golden dust. When they stood in front of it Blaze quickly began to sprinkle the dust on her.

"What is this stuff?" she asked.

Blaze began to flap his arms crazily. She stared at him confused and began to flap her arms as well, except slower. He shook his head vigorously and turned around to show her his wings. Then he began to flutter his wings and she understood.

Tink fluttered her wings and slowly lifted up off the ground. A smile came across her face and she began to fly around. Suddenly she froze.

"Who are you?" a voice called out.

She turned to see a tall sparrowman dressed in autumn colored leaves hovering above the ground. Tink was about to reply when she realized he wasn't talking to her.

A fairy, much taller than her, dressed in a gleaming white dress, stood at the other end of the tree. She stared at the man wide eyed. "I should ask you the same thing!", her icy eyes narrowed.

Quickly, Tink flew behind a branch and watched as the man began drawing nearer to the fairy.

"Again, who are you?".

She raised an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you?".

He let out a grunt of annoyance, the two were now about arms length from each other. After a moment he asked again, "I'm not going to say this again! Who are you?".

The sparrowman grabbed her wrist and she only jerked her hand back slightly. Then both their eyes grew wide and they stared down at their hands a moment. Quickly the sparrowman let go of her and they flew off in opposite directions.

Tink cocked her head to the right and began to puzzle herself. _What was that? Why were they acting like that? What happened?_

A loud squeak suddenly regained her attention and she looked to see Blaze and Cheese behind another branch. The trio regrouped at the basin once more.

"Did you guys see that?".

The two nodded back to her.

"Who were they?".

Both Cheese and Blaze stared up at her oddly.

"Too much to explain?".

Once again they nodded back to her.

"Ok, where to from here?".

_The border, _a female voice echoed.

"Who said that?".

Cheese and Blaze stared up at her baffled, they hadn't heard any voice.

_The border, go to the border. _

"There it is again!".

Blaze quickly glanced to Cheese nervously.

_You will find the key to retrieving your memories at the border. _

A sudden realization came to her. "Come on, I have an idea" she stated to the two friends and began flying off.

Once again Tink found herself at the snowy border. _What now? Where is the key to retrieving our memories? _"I'm here! Hello!".

No reply came to her.

"Great, this is hopeless. I'm standing out here in the middle of nowhere calling out to some voice in my head,". She slumped down on a nearby rock and stared glumly down at the dirt ground.

Slowly Blaze and Cheese approached her, both somewhat out of breath from trying to chase after her. No doubt she was faster when she was determined.

"Hey guys,". Tink let out a sad sigh.

Blaze opened his mouth to say something when suddenly.

"Hello?".

Immediately Blaze put his hands over his mouth. Both Tink and Cheese stared at him wide eyed.

He went to open his mouth again. "Hello? Is anyone out here?". Once again he covered his mouth.

Tink slowly stood up and walked closer to the border.

Blaze continuously uncovered his mouth but no more voices were heard.

"Who said that?" Tink called out into the forest.

Suddenly a fairy dressed in a pale frost covered outfit appeared. "I did,". She began drawing closer to the edge of the border.

"Who are you?".

"I don't exactly know, I was told the key to retrieving my memories was here?".

"Me too! But there's nothing here,". There was a pause in the conversation. "Maybe we can figure this out together,".

"You really think so?".

"Totally. I promise that together we'll be able to get back our memories,".

"Promise?".

"Promise,".

"Let's do this!".

"Alright!".

The two gave a quick high five and suddenly images appeared in their heads.

"_Hello?". Tink looked around to see many fairies and sparrowman sitting along the branches of a large tree._

Then the images faded and she was back to reality. The two girls stared at their hands for a moment. Slowly their hands inched towards each other and when they met the images resumed. Tink's first Spring and all of her friends. Her journey beyond Pixie Hollow and meeting Blaze. Saving the Autumn Revelry with the help of her friend Terence. Being captured by humans and being chased by cats. Meeting Periwinkle for the first time and traveling through the Winter Woods. It all played through her head.

Finally the images stopped and the two girls stood before each other.

"Tink?" the pale dressed fairy asked.

"Peri?".

Immediately their faces lit up with joy and they hugged each other tightly. "We did it!" Tink cheered.

"But what about the others?".

Instantly they both had the same thought. "Queen Clarion and Lord Milori!" the gasped in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are we supposed to get Queen Clarion and Lord Milori to meet each other?" Tink began, "They won't even know who we are, let alone each other!".

"You're right, but there has to be a way?" Peri insisted.

The two began to pace back and forth, practically in unison alongside each other. "What would catch their attention? What would they run to besides each other?".

There was a sudden snap of a twig or some other, and they all froze. Each of their startled gazes scoured the area rapidly but they found nothing. Immediately both Tink and Peri went back to their pacing.

After a few quiet moments Blaze and Cheese began squeaking and buzzing frantically. It took a few seconds for the two to notice them and their crazed behavior. Finally, they looked over to their deranged friends. "What!" they shouted in unison.

Cheese was cowering behind Blaze now while the firefly uneasily pointed behind them.

The girls cocked their heads and stared at them, baffled by their actions. Then a large shadow unexpectedly came over the girls. Cautiously they looked up to see Fiona looking down on them. Smiles came across both of the girls face and they glanced back to each other a moment.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Peri asked.

"Yep,".

* * *

"Help! Someone please help!" Tink called out . She waited a moment before repeating herself again.

Within a few moments someone slowly approached her. "What's going on? Are you alright?". a fairy wearing a golden dress asked. She was taller than Tink and had a kind escence.

"Queen Clar... er, I mean. I need your help! There's this mouse and a big cat is trying to eat him!".

Queen Clarion quickly nodded to her and Tink lead her towards the border. Once they reached the border Queen Clarion was taken aback by what she saw. A fully grown lynx was chasing an innocent mouse rapidly along side the border while a tiny firefly held tight to the lynx's tail in an attempt to slow it down. "Oh my goodness!".

"Can you help him?".

She was about to reply to her when the lynx suddenly shot a menacing stare at them, that gave the mouse a chance to run off. Slowly it began to paw its way towards them.

Tink quickly met Fiona's gaze and winked to her. The lynx then quickened its pace and began running towards them. Tink darted off but Clarion remained still, frozen in fear. When the lynx pounced at her she attempted to escape but she wasn't fast enough and ended up getting pinned to the ground by the lynx's giant furry paws.

"What is going on?" Lord Milori questioned as Peri ran through the forest, pulling him along with her. Finally, they reached a clearing where he could catch his breath.

"Look!" Peri cried.

Milori glanced up a moment to see a lynx pinning a fairy to the ground.

The big cat roared in Clarion's face and she let out a terrified scream.

"You have to help her!".

Milori quickly ran over to the lynx. It looked over to him a moment and then began to cower in fear before scampering off. Milori tilted his head and pondered the lynx's odd retreat for a moment. He then approached the fairy trembling in the snow, her eyes were still shut tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

Slowly Clarion opened her eyes to see the concerned expression of a sparrowman. Oddly, she felt drawn to him and somehow she knew she could trust him. After a moment Clarion nodded back to him.

Milori reached for her hand to help her back to her feet, but when their hands met he was overwhelmed by images that flashed before his eyes and voices that began to echo in his head. Finally, when the images faded he was once again staring back at the fairy that was still lying in the snow. Except now he recognized who this fairy was before him. "Clarion?".

"Milori?" she replied.

A smile came across his face and he pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?".

She gave him a reassuring nod.

"Thank goodness you are,".

Peri gave Tink a quick high-five and a quiet cheerful "Yes!".

The two rulers glanced over and slowly walked over to them. "Tinkerbell, what is going on?" Queen Clarion inquired.

"Somehow everyone lost their memories, but I know how we can get them all back,".

* * *

It was only a matter of time before everyone had been gathered at the border and their memories were regained. Now everyone was joyfully conversing with one another and recollecting on all of their memories.

A sudden voice made the conversations die down, "What is going on?".

Everyone turned to see Vidia standing just outside of the crowd. Tink quickly flew up to her, "Vidia? Are you alright?".

"Who's Vidia?".

"Come on, Vidia. Stop playing," Tink stated as she grabbed her arm.

Vidia quickly tugged her arm away and took a few steps back, "What are you talking about? Who are you people?".

"Sweetie, I don't think she knows who we are?" Rosetta stated as she and their other friends gathered around them.

Gasps and whispers were let out amongst the crowd of fairies and sparrowman.

The ministers glanced nervously to each other then to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

"Lord Milori..." Dewey began.

"No, if we are to speak of this we are to do this in a more private place," he stated sternly.

"An immediate council meeting can be arranged," Viola added.

"Very well then, but the ambassadors are to remain with their talent members,".

Viola nodded in reply.

"Back to work everyone!" Fairy Mary called as she began to usher the fairies and sparrowmen away. The whispering and chattering amongst the crowd hadn't stop and would continue for a while.

* * *

**To all of the guest reviewers who have been saying my writing sucks and that I should quit. Tell that to my English teacher who positively loved my writing, to all of the fans I have here on fanfiction, and to the person that took the time to copy my story word for word and tried to pass it off as their own. Who are you to say I stink, I have yet to see your writing. You're probably just losers that just lie on the couch all day and scour the internet telling people they stink.**

**One more thing I don't care that you hate my writing because there are a lot more people who like my writing rather than not.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can not allow this. I will not stand for anyone going near **_him_**," Milori stated, his words were tight and full of tension. His hands were clenched even harder into fists.

"Milori, we can't keep her from knowing who she truly is if it is our decision whether she will regain her memories or not," Clarion differed in a calm and unstressed tone.

"_**He**_ tried to kill you!" he argued, the tension growing thinner with every word.

Clarion said nothing and looked away in despair. Milori let out a sigh and faced down at the table. There was a moment of silence before anyone else spoke.

"Lord Milori,", Milori looked up a moment to see who was speaking, "I stand with Queen Clarion and agree that reclaiming the fairy's memories is the right thing to do," Sunflower said from the opposite end of the table, where she sat two seats away from Clarion.

"Just because she deserves to know her past doesn't mean we should risk all the lives of Pixie Hollow in an attempt to retrieve them,".

"I do have to say that I must side with Lord Milori on this. There's no telling what could happen if _**he**_ escapes," Hyacinth added, he was sitting between Sunflower and Milori.

"Who's to say that _**he**_ will escape. There's no way of knowing unless we try," Clarion finally added.

"Have we forgotten the possibility that _**he**_ could be the very reason for all of this in the first place? What if this has been _**his**_ plan all along?" Hyacinth went on.

"For someone who is the only sparrowman to ever be locked up in chains, I would be most impressed to find out that this is _**his**_ doing," Fairy Mary said, she was opposite to Hyacinth at the table.

Hyacinth let out an annoyed grunt and grew quiet. There was another silence, but the moment someone did he surprised everyone.

"Lord Milori, I myself worry about _**his**_ escape, but I would have to agree that we must at least try," Dewey decided.

For a brief moment everyone stared at the Keeper, somewhat awe stricken. Most of them had or would have assumed that he would take sides with the Lord of was an instance of silence, although it was truly more like a dare to see if anyone would object.

"To reach _**him**_ it will require the combined power of the Keeper's staff and my own. Therefore, whether any of you agree with the decision or not, we will try and help her regain her memories," Clarion declared after another few moments.

There was one final silence and all eyes were officially now on Milori, awaiting his reply. He himself knew that there was no sense in arguing with her. After a few more moments of contemplating, Milori let out a sigh and replied, "Very well then, but I will be present during this endeavor,".

As the meeting was adjourned Sunflower suddenly noticed that all the while both Snow and Redleaf had been totally silent. Neither of the two, who usually were the most argumentative amongst the council, hadn't said a single word. This occurrence seemed very odd.

When she watched the two dismiss themselves from the hall she noticed an odd feeling in Redleaf. His expression appeared to be straightforward with truly no emotion, but his eyes. They showed an immense amount of pain, somehow she knew it was more than a physical pain though. Snow was whispering quietly to him, an obvious amount of concern was in her expression.

The question was, why?

000

Meanwhile, Tink and her friends had gathered at the stream where the water fairies practiced making dew drops and were telling Vidia about all of the great memories they had of her. This was somewhat of an attempt to trigger the rest of her memories as well but they were unsuccessful.

"You all might as well give up, it's no use. I'm hopeless! I'll never get my memories back and be the person I was," Vidia stated glumly as she slumped down on a rock.

"That's somewhat of a relief," Fawn muttered. Both Silvermist and Iridessa giggled sligtly.

"Come on guys, we can't give up! There has to be a way to get the old Vidia back!" Tink declared as she hopped to her feet and hovered into the air.

"Sweetie, it's no use, nothing we do can help get her back," Rosetta replied.

Tink was about to cry out in annoyance when suddenly Viola appeared.

Vidia looked up for a moment when everyone suddenly grew silent.

"Vidia, Queen Clarion awaits,".

Vidia glanced over to the others nervously.

"It's alright Vidia, we'll come with you," Fawn stated.

When the group reached the meeting hall deep with in the Winter Woods they waited in the doorway. Viola quickly hovered towards Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. "Vidia requested that her friends accompany her,".

"Very well then, that's quite alright," Queen Clarion replied, "Vidia,".

Viola dismissed herself as Vidia came forward. Tink and her friends continued to linger near the doorway.

"It's alright, you've done nothing wrong," Queen Clarion tried to ease Vidia's nervous tension.

Both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then proceeded to explain what was about to happen. Occasionally Vidia would nod, signaling that she Tink nor her friends could understand what they were saying, but they did notice the uneasiness in the Lord of Winter.

When the two rulers finished Vidia only had one thing left to say, "My friends, they have been with me through this so far and they hadn't given up on me when I myself gave up, so they're going too,".

"Going?" Iridessa whispered, "Going where?".

The others simply shrugged. They could only imagine what the conversation had been about.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post this, I was sort of at a week long family Fourth of July party. I had this typed up and everything I just didn't have wifi. But yeah I ended up writing this while my cousins and I had a Disney Movie marathon. Ironically the first movie we happened to watch was Secret of the Wings.**


	6. Chapter 6

Quickly Vidia, along with her friends, was taken deep into the mountains, deeper than any of them had thought possible. A miniature snow storm, that seemed like nothing compared to what Nefarious had put them through, whirled around them as they rode owls toward their unknown destination. After a while, they came to a stop and the owls landed on a rocky snow covered ledge. Once the girls had gotten off the owls, Lord Milori, who had been riding Phoebus alongside them with Queen Clarion, dismissed the owls and they flew back down towards the Winter Woods.

"This way," Milori stated, grabbing the girls' attentions and stealing them from the owls. They gave him a nod of acknowledgement and slowly began following both him and Queen Clarion into a narrow passageway where the mountain's peak had split. Once inside the roaring wind was gone and the snow fell lightly towards them.

As they continued walking further into the mountain Iridessa felt as if the walls were coming closer inward and were going to squish them all. To make matters worse she also had the uneasy feeling they were all being watched. In an attempt to calm her nervousness she looked up, hoping to see the open sky, but was to no avail. Iridessa suddenly froze when she met the gaze of a large cat, a mountain lion, staring down at them. She looked over and saw that two others were also watching them from above. Silvermist suddenly bumped into her causing her to jump.

"Iridessa, are you alright?" Fawn asked from behind Silvermist. Iridessa nervously looked up, confused, both Silvermist and Fawn did as well. To Iridessa's surprise the mountain lions were gone. It was as if they had never been there in the first place. After another short moment they all look back to each other and Iridessa nodded to them before catching up with the others. "What was that all about?" Silvermisted questioned. Fawn simply shrugged and then they too ran after the others.

Finally, they came to the point where the walls of the passageway met another made entirely of ice, stopping them from going any further. To the girls' surprises the Keeper was there along with two guards that stood at opposite edges of the wall, he seemed to have been waiting for them. His usual cheery expression was replaced by one that seemed somewhat sad, but very serious all at once. He immediately looked to Lord Milori and Queen Clarion, awaiting their approval.

Clarion almost immediately gave him a slow nod to go through with his part, but Milori was hesitant. He looked to her a moment, he said nothing, but the look in his eyes was begging her not to do this. Clarion let out a sigh and took his hand in her own, the look in her own eyes told him that this was the right thing to do. Eventually Milori gave in and nodded to the Keeper to continue.

Dewey took a step forward and lightly tapped his staff onto the snow covered ice, a small bright light emanated from the end that had touched the ground. Then he took a calm step back. Within moments the same bright light ran along hidden cracks in the thick ice forming a door that slowly opened before the group. The girls all watched in amazement as this happened.

Both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori lead the way down the now continuing passageway before them. Dewey allowed the girls to follow before him, but just as they began moving forward Iridessa looked up once more. Once again she froze when she made eye-contact with another mountain lion. This one seemed older than the others and had piercing yellow eyes. It growled quietly down at her. Dewey tried to coax her onward, and she slowly followed after the others. "They are the guardians of this mountain's peak. They only stop those that escape," he assured.

Although that was meant to calm the young fairy she only became even more nervous. What if the mountain lion mistakes one of us for someone trying to escape? Wait a minute, what would mountain lions need to guard? What if something dangerous is up here?

Ahead Tink and the others were still following closely behind the two rulers. Small bowls of fire, that not only lit the room, but also gave it warmth, were held along the stone walls. At one point the walls jutted outward, away from the path making it appear to be narrower. Tink looked over the edge for a moment and watched as a tiny pebble she had accidentally kicked fell. It seemed like forever before she finally heard the small thud of the rock at the bottom. "What is this place?" Tink asked.

Lord Milori suddenly, without looking back, for even a moment, replied, "It is a place you shall wish not to be sent,". This answer puzzled Tink, not only because of the anger the Lord of Winter had used when he had spoken it, but also the so many questions that came with his answer. Why wouldn't anyone want to be sent here? Why did Lord Milori seem so angry? Why was he reluctant to come here? Where is here? Where are we going? Why are we here if we're supposed to be getting Vidia's memories back? Vidia!

Tink quickly glanced over to Vidia who was walking calmly beside her. Suddenly Vidia turned towards her as well. "Do you really think coming all the way out here will get my memories back?" she asked.

"I don't know. In fact I don't even really know what this place is, but I sure hope it at least brings some of your memories back," Tink answered.

Vidia let out a glum sigh and turned forward once more as the group continued onward.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not posting sooner. Family was staying at my house and we actually did stuff, as in we didn't just sit around the house all day. I will posting a lot faster now. Thank you fellow fanfictioners!**


End file.
